


December 23rd, 1926

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Newt answers a letter of Tina's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



> So, my plan for these letters is not to write every single letter exchanged between Newt and Tina, because I think that might drive us all mad, but to instead do lots of little interactions between them. This is literally just one letter, the next might be five or ten or two, it's all a bit up in the air, I'll see how it goes.

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_December 23rd, 1926_

 

Dear Tina,

If you’re inferring that I’m lonely I assure you I’m not. Pickett is excellent company. He’s revealed his true colours when the tinsel came out, I keep finding him picking it apart in corners of the bar. I’ve had to apologize to the innkeeper a number of times.

I’m quite satisfied here. No one’s interested in me and I can carry on with my writing, which Augustus seems pleased about. He’s already popped in to check on my progress twice, I can’t tell if it’s motivating or a bother. I am getting it done, though I keep reclassifying them all and having to start the page again. I might see about getting one of those muggle typewriters, it could make the whole thing far less of an ordeal.

Have a merry Christmas! Pickett says hello.

 

Yours,

N.S.


End file.
